Aroma a café
by Tenshibara
Summary: El día en el que Armin y Levi descubren que el café es una mejor opción que el té; y Nicolo piensa que quizás los eldianos son más inocentes de lo que narra la historia.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Aroma a café**

Los eldianos eran criaturas demoníacas, seres impíos que habían atormentado a los marleyanos por años. Ellos eran víctimas de una raza tenebrosa y monstruosa, era natural odiarles, despreciarles y, por lo que eran capaces de hacer, era justo también temerles. Sin embargo, allí estaba, pelando mariscos con destreza para preparar pantagruélicos banquetes al grupo de eldianos y verlos comer con un gusto que lo hacía sonreír a pesar de no quererlo.

Eran demonios. Entonces, ¿por qué reían, sufrían, soñaban y, ante todo, eran tan amables? No entendía, y su mente entraba en conflicto porque debía admitir que ellos le parecían más humanos que los mismos marleyanos con sus múltiples conflictos de interés. Además, y como no era suficiente estar totalmente confundido, no entendía cómo era que su corazón punzaba y palpitaba, cual tambor de guerra, cuando veía a Sasha devorando con gusto la comida que preparaba.

A pesar de que su pasatiempo más preciado era cocinar, seguía siendo un soldado de sentidos aguzados, capaz de atar cabos sin que nadie tuviera que dictarle por punto y letra lo que se presentaba ante él con cierto grado de obviedad. Reunir información sobre lo eldianos podría ser útil, aunque empezaban a caerle un poquito bien. Así que, luego de pasear la mirada por los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, al parecer una facción del ejército lleno de valerosos soldados capaces de enfrentarse a titanes, se percató del joven rubio que, a comparación de sus compañeros, tenía mejores modales en la mesa y pasaba desapercibido porque, como Nicolo, prefería observar a todos y analizarlos bajo sus atentos ojos tan azules como el color del cielo y el mar al fundirse en el horizonte.

El muchacho, endeble a pesar de ser un activo importante en la Legión, siempre parecía querer decirle algo. Se le acercaba unos cuantos pasos y luego daba media vuelta a la par que agitaba la cabeza. Nicolo admitía que no había sido la persona más simpática, pero el que debía amedrarse ante los demás era él, no alguien nacido en Paradis. Nicolo pensaba que, ante el más mínimo error, estaría condenado; así que, exasperado, atajó a Armin del hombro antes de que tuviera chance de huir. El aludido reprimió un grito, y se giró a verlo temblando cual maraca.

Debía ser una broma, el maldito titán colosal tenía miedo de él.

Se reiteró que, de los dos, debería ser él quien debería estar aturullado cuando estaba asediado por el enemigo, quien había logrado metérsela en la mente para abrirse paso a su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? —espetó con rudeza, notando cómo en un sutil movimiento el chico se soltaba de su agarre y lo encaraba con dubitación—. ¿Eres otro de esos que quiere incriminarme lo mal que los ha tratado el mundo?

—¿Alguien lo ha hecho? —preguntó de vuelta, sin imaginarse a sus amigos portándose como unos completos patanes.

—... No —musitó y arrugó el entrecejo—. Solo dime qué rayos quieres.

—Pues... —Armin cuadró los hombros para no lucir tan nervioso, a pesar de que la ilación de sus palabras se le antojaba una maraña de vocablos en su cabeza—. En una ocasión encontré un campamento de marleyanos, habían estado tomando un líquido oscuro parecido al té y olía muy bien... ¿Solo quería saber qué...?

—¿Un líquido parecido al té? ¿Estás de broma? —bufó, sin poderse creer las décadas de atraso que tenía esa supuesta civilización de salvajes—. Debe ser café.

—¿Café? Oh...

—Sí —susurró y resopló sin poderse creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Si quieres puedo prepararte un poco. Debe haber café molido guardado en nuestras reservas.

—¡¿En serio?! —Le sonrió brillantemente y se le acercó—. Nicolo, eres muy amable, gracias.

El aludido se detuvo unos segundos y evaluó su cándida expresión, sin poderse creer que ese sujeto albergaba el poder del titán colosal, que el brillo de sus ojos no se extinguiera con los horrores que había experimentado y, sobre todo, que dijera que un tipo como él era afable cuando se sentía la basura misma de la humanidad.

Después de disponer todo sobre la mesa, colocó agua a hervir. Sentía la mirada azulada clavada en la nuca y tuvo que carraspear para cortar la incomodidad que le invadía.

—¿Acaso no piensas ver cómo se hace? Podría estarlo envenenando.

—¿Harías eso? —Armin le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor el procedimiento.

A pesar de su expresión tranquila, Nicolo halló notas de perspicacia en su entonación. Ese era Armin Arlert, una mente brillante del Cuerpo de Exploración tras un semblante inofensivo, también era el titán colosal y, como había reportado Reiner, era mejor andarse con cuidado con el chico.

Así que no respondió, se limitó a preparar todo y escanciar dramáticamente el contenido oscuro en una taza, todo ante la atenta mirada de Arlert quien había respirado profundo en cuanto olió el primer vapor del café. Una sonrisa infantil y curiosa se formó en sus labios y se sentó obedientemente para recibir las órdenes del chef. Sin embargo, antes de que Nicolo pudiera explicarle qué hacer, Levi apareció tras la puerta, evaluando la situación, olfateando el aire para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es este olor? Huele mejor que la mierda de los caballos que Jean aún no limpia. Supongo que tú ya hiciste lo que te correspondía para que estés aquí.

—Sí, señor. —Armin se puso en pie cual resorte, tropezando con el banquito y golpeando la mesa, regando gotas de café que se apresuró a limpiar.

Levi ladeó el rostro como para indicarle que descansara, luego se sentó frente a Armin y escuchó cómo Nicolo pasaba saliva; después de todo, tenía a una de las mentes más brillantes de Paradis y a un arma mortal en la misma habitación. Si metía la pata, podía darse por muerto.

—Es café —habló con la voz agudizada y se golpeó el pecho—. Es café —reiteró de forma casual.

—Es lo que Reiner, Bertolt y Zeke estaban tomando cuando fuimos a sellar el muro María —explicó Armin.

—Ah, el líquido que se parece a té, pero no lo es. Quiero probarlo.

—Ah, pero...

Nicolo se mordió la lengua cuando Levi curvó una ceja, mirándolo con esas pupilas capaces de desgarrar su alma sin tocarlo. Prefería cederle su taza de café antes que ofenderlo —a pesar de que Levi no pretendía molestarse de serle negado el café—. Su intención había sido hablar con Armin, escuchar sus historias y aprender de Paradis, le gustaba oír los curiosos relatos que promulgaba la caterva; las leyendas de espantos era lo que se les daba mejor. Aunque, por supuesto, hacía eso solo para recolectar inteligencia para Marley, no porque le interesara esa bola de salvajes.

—Será mejor que se lo tomen ahora. El café frío no es muy bueno... Pueden colocarle azúcar y también leche para suavizar el sabor.

Levi y Armin se observaron. Primero probaron la bebida en su estado puro. Levi no dejó entrever emoción alguna tras su semblante ecuánime, aunque siguió tomando a pequeños sorbos, creyendo que había encontrado algo mejor que el té que lo acompañaría en sus noches de insomnio. Sin embargo, Armin cerró los ojos cuando el sabor amargo inundó su paladar, sin dilaciones, colocó un poco de leche; observó cómo se aclaraba y lo probó de nuevo, hallando en el sabor aquel olor que tanto le había llamado la atención en ese entonces. Al ser las personas de Paradis poco asiduas al azúcar, a Nicolo no le sorprendió que no se inmutaran por el fuerte sabor, aunque él prefería endulzarlo.

—Está delicioso, Nicolo —exclamó con fascinación, volviendo a probarlo y parpadeando al hallar un nuevo sabor oculto tras los diferentes matices.

—Sí, pero no es bueno tomarlo muy tarde en la noche. Puede dar insomnio porque es una bebida energizante.

—Oh, lo tendré en mente... No necesito más motivos para no dormir —bromeó Armin de forma oscura.

—Supongo que puede distraer la mente. —Se encogió de hombros Levi.

Nicolo respingó cuando los dos pares de pupilas cayeron sobre él. Se apresuró a sacar dos bolsitas de tela y las llenó con café molido, tendiéndoselas casi que a modo de ofrenda. Ambos aceptaron, olfateando el contenido.

—Procuren usarlo pronto, cuando pierde el olor, deja de saber bien —explicó, esbozando una sonrisa empática después de ver a Armin tan contento por varios minutos—. Iré... Iré a dormir —susurró, yéndose a trompicones de la cocina con sentimientos contradictorios.

Después de todo, la gente de Paradis, eldianos como los que vivían confinados en Marley, resultaban ser igual que él. Tan ingenuos como peligrosos, eran curiosos e inteligentes, también sentían misericordia y eran capaces de llorar de felicidad. En cambio, en el ambiente bélico de Marley, hacía mucho se había olvidado eso, siempre hablando de demonios eldianos y titánicos, de una diosa que muy bien podría no existir. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante un asombroso pensamiento surcó su mente cual epifanía; la idea de comenzar de nuevo allí, haciendo lo que realmente disfrutaba, que era cocinar, no le sonaba tan descabellada como en antaño.

* * *

Levi observó a Armin alejándose hacia la habitación que compartía con Jean, procurando no correr en aras de contarle a Jean con entusiasmo su más reciente descubrimiento. Ni siquiera se sorprendería si se terminaba todo el contenido esa misma noche, haciéndoselo probar a sus amigos y a algún nuevo recluta. Él mismo pensó que podría convidarle a Hange; sin embargo, la realización lo golpeó de repente.

¿Cómo rayos prepararía café, si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo?

Separó los labios y profirió un prolongado suspiro. Al parecer tendría que unirse al barullo que ya se había alzado en los dormitorios. A pesar de que su rostro parecía gritar que no le agradaba la idea, dejó que una leve sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

No me había percatado cuando leí el manga, pero una vez vi el anime y Armin mencionó un líquido negro parecido al té y que olía bien, caí en cuenta que en Paradis no había café (mi mente explotó xD) y esto estuvo escrito antes de darme cuenta.

Espero les haya gustado un poco. Yo no estoy segura si Levi sea más de té o de café, pero me gusta imaginar que le agrada más el café por ser más fuerte jaja

Con eso me despido, ¡tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
